marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Randolph Cherryh (Earth-616)
Batwing Late at night, Councilman Cherryh was attacked by Batwing while having a drink with a female companion. He put out a $25,000 reward for the creature's capture, which Spider-Man answered, looking for the reward. Later, at a high profile party, Councilman Cherryh successfully drew out Batwing, waiting for Spider-Man to pounce. During their fight, Batwing presents a diary to the Wallcrawler, being unable to convince him verbally due to his limited speech capacity. The diary told the story of a boy who went with his father on a business trip to Carlsbad Caverns, the site of suspected illegal chemical dumping. While the boy survived, his father was apparently killed. The boy was transformed by the chemicals in the cave but managed to return to his mother, only to be rejected for his appearance, causing him to run away to New York. Sympathetic for Batwing, Spider-Man allows him to escape before the councilman's eyes. Run for City Mayor Daredevil, during his investigations, learned about Councilman Cherryh's association to the Kingpin, and met with Sheldon who had information about the Councilman. Also at the meeting was Foggy Nelson and Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson, though their private meeting was interrupted by some of the Kingpin's men, who wished to "talk" to Sheldon. In spite of Matt's best efforts, in both his civilian guise and as Daredevil, Sheldon bolted out of the office and managed to escape. Daredevil was at least able to prevent him from being assassinated. Things got stickier when, the next day at court, the Heroes for Hire were shocked to find that their financial backer Jeryn Hogarth was acting as Councilman Cherryh's defense. More shocking still, Jeryn talked to the judge in a negative light about the Heroes for Hire being employed by Murdock, going so far as calling them hired thugs. After the court adjourned for the day, Matt shakes off the Heroes for Hire so that he can seek out Sheldon as Daredevil. The three heroes eventually found their way to a parade where Sheldon intends to trade the incriminating checks over to Councilman Cherryh in exchange for a significant sum. When a kid grabbed the pay-off disguised as a bag of candy from Councilman Cherryh (who was handing them out to spectators), Sheldon made a run for it. When Daredevil tried to catch up with the boy, Luke Cage and Iron Fist ended up fighting Daredevil. However, after misunderstandings are cleared up, the three heroes worked together to catch up with Sheldon. Sheldon explained that his sister was a ballerina who got unlawfully fired from her job due to a broken leg and that he needed the pay-off money in order to support her. When Daredevil convinced Sheldon to give them the checks in exchange for helping him out with his sisters trouble, they find that the checks were lost in the case. With so many bits of paper fluttering in the air due to the parade, finding the checks would be near impossible. Ben Urich was warned off of the Kingpin/Cherryh story by Elektra and Cherryh himself; When Ben and Daredevil continued to dig, Elektred shows up and beats Daredevil right before she throws a sai through Urich. Following the lead on a photo Ben took Daredevil, hunted for Vanessa Fisk in the sewers; Cherryh won the mayoral election, but in exchange for his wife's return, Kingpin made him concede. The Kingpin ordered Elektra to kill Foggy in retaliation. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Henchmen Arnie (Cherryh) (Earth-616) Arnie was a body builder who was defeated by Daredevil. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Politicians Category:Criminals Category:Millionaires Category:Mayors Category:Mobsters Category:Mayors of New York City